Sunrise
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Eva and Cody have a chat at the Playa des Losers.


Notes:

1)I don't own TDI

2)Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is my second language.

3)Forgive me also for any geography mistake. I don't know much about Canada.

* * *

Eva had just come back from the Total Drama Island to the Playa des Losers for the second time and she was pissed off. She had pushed Ezekiel against a wall only for greeting her. She thought it was because the home schooled teen was making fun of her.

She couldn't sleep al night cursing everyone on the island for saying all those things for her. She cursed them all. When she looked at the digital clock in her room and it showed 4:12 a.m. She groaned and got up.

After changing her clothes to her usual blue ones and decided to work out for some time because at least she could make some use to her angry in the exercises. It was still quite dark when she looked from her window. Then the 16 years old teen saw someone walking towards the beach and sitting on the sand beach and simply stood there.

She thought it might be Ezekiel and decided to give him a lesson so he could finally learn to stop being sexist. She went out of the hotel to execute her vengeance. When she got near enough she tiptoed nearer and nearer of the teen when she accidentally stepped on a shell, breaking it.

"Who's there?" the person said looking a bit startled

"Oh… It's just you Cody." She said quite disappointed. The clouds moved allowing the moonlight to do its job by making the place a little bit less dark.

The geek looked at the strong teen but then he smiled and turned to look at the sea once again. Then he asked: "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same question, you know." Eva answered bitterly, but Cody only chuckled.

"I'm just waiting for the show to start. Why don't you have a seat too? This shouldn't take much time until it begins."

"Show? What do you expect to see?"

"Well, I've seen this for the first time as soon as I got out of that full body cast." Eva remembered how he was mauled by a bear and even managed to survive.

"Talking about it, you seem to have accepted pretty well your friends betrayal. The all voted you off instead of Heather. Even Leshawna and Gwen voted for you to leave." She said as she sat down not so next to him.

"Betrayal? Why are you saying that?" Cody asked genuinely confused.

"Are you dumb? You gave up on Gwen to Trent so they could be happy, you were bizarrely friendly to everyone and they still kicked you out." She said sternly.

Cody stood quiet for a few minutes, his smile faded, but once again it reappeared as he answered: "I was in a full body cast. I wasn't going to be useful for a good time."

"That's your answer? You got better pretty soon. Besides if you were so useless they could have voted you off after they kicked Heather off, don't you agree?"

Cody didn't reply he just stared at the sea glowing at the moon's light. "Yes…it hurt a bit, I can't deny that. But if they didn't want me near them, why should I get angry. The one who lied to me there was no one but myself."

Eva raised an eyebrow at that comment. Cody continued with a sad smile: "I was like a stalker to Gwen and I even asked for a bra, if you remember. Besides, I liked it happened that way."

Everyone on the Playa des Losers could see the episodes in the television when they aired. Eva saw when Cody did that and it disgust her a bit. "You know, you and that sexist are just alike." She said bitterly.

"Sexist? You mean Ezekiel? Why are you so angry at him anyway?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? Have you forgotten all those sexist things he said?" She said raising her voice and her right fist towards Cody.

"Really? I think it was you who refused to listen. He said all those things because his **father **raised him like that. He barely had any contact with the outside world and as soon as you grabbed his neck, for the first time he never made another sexist commentary. I want you to name it one time, just one, when he said another thing like that."

"He was too scared to dare repeat those words! He knows I'll beat the crap out of him if he does." Replied Eva.

Cody looked sternly at her and said: "Can't you even understand you very own words? He learned that women aren't neither weaker nor dumber than men. We're all equal, I know that and he learned his lesson. Why can't you give that guy a break? All he's trying to do is make some friends. Besides don't you agree that it would be a paradox to think that women are inferior and at the same time fear that one might reduce him to a pulp?"

Eva opened her mouth to reply but she found no flaw in his argument. The geek continued: "You also should stop calling Bridgette a traitor. She is no such thing."

Quickly her anger returned as she replied: "SHE VOTED ME. I lost my chance of earning that cash!" She once again shouted.

Cody kept his smile and said: "I also lost the chance of winning. Besides you practically begged to be voted. You accused everyone on your team of being a thief, when it was Heather who planned your dismissal. She should be the one to receive your wrath."

"I know what she did! But I can't forgive Bridgette for voting me off!"

"So you hate her because…you thought she was your friend and still voted for you…" Those words hit Eva like a truck. However she once again moved for the offensive mode:

"Look who's talking. It happened the same thing with you. Heather was much threat and they kicked a **'friend'** off. I guess they hated you more than heather. Be a nice guy didn't take you anywhere. You also have NO reason to keep smiling like a fool everytime." Eva said bitterly.

Cody looked as if he was going to cry but he held back as he answered: "I know that this is an option. I know that they might all dislike me more then they dislike Heather. I'm full aware of that. I tried to make friends and it looks like I failed miserably. Honestly, I'm glad it happened that way."

"WHAT?" Eva said astonished.

"Yes…They could have done it in a very nasty way, so if they really can't stand me, I'm glad they didn't rub it in my face. I tried to act cool and I ended up as a fool. Besides, I know I can't please everyone. You also need to learn how to deal with that."

This time the brute almost punched the geek on the face if it weren't for his following words: "Be honest with yourself, Eva. When you can't reason with someone you want to beat him or her up. Not everyone can handle such… 'strong' personality. You must accept that not everyone will want to be your friend. No one can please everyone. It's a fact. And I also smile not because I'm happy all the time, but because I don't think that a gloomy face would help me make friends. I also don't like to make people worry about me. When I was mauled by that bear I did my best to put a smile on my face and treat my wounds as if they were nothing serious. I don't like that people pity me. I want to make true friends and not having a bunch of people that give me attention just because they feel sorry for me. And as you can see, I'm fully healed now, so there was nothing to worry about in the first place."

Eva lowered her fist and tried hard to say something that would shut him up, but if she just threatened him, it would just prove him right.

Cody looked at Eva and pointed to the sea and said calmly: "The show is about to start. I hope you like it."

What Eva saw surprised her. When the Sun appeared on the horizon its light engulfed the sea like it was in fire. The lights danced as the sun slowly risen filling the beach with warm light.

When Cody saw Eva with her jaw opened he chuckled and said: "I assume you liked it too. That's why I come here everyday. This view is just… magnificent."

Eva then looked at Cody. He was back staring at the sunrise. He looked so peaceful. In her mind she thought it was amazing how someone can keep a good humor after enduring so much crap. It seemed a little unfair to her. They kept keep Heather in the game and kicking out the other contestants for petty reasons.

She quickly got up and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back to the hotel. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Cody asked a bit startled at her actions.

"I'm going to take you to the gym for training. After I'm done with you no one is going to EVER want to step on you again." Cody was still a bit confused and so was Eva. She didn't know what had gotten into her into help him. What she didn't know was that deep down she started to truly care about him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please review it was a good or a horrible story. This is a oneshot, but I don't know if I'll do a sequel in the future.


End file.
